Nocturne Symphonie
by Anki-Shai
Summary: Buffy is scared, Faith is hurt and the world has gone to hell.  B/F
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nocturne Symphonie  
**Author**: Anki  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **Just a little letter.  
**Pairing:** One side Buffy/Faith.

**Disclaimer: **I keep forgetting this one. I don't own Buffy or any of her characters, they belong to Joss Whedon and that's all I have to say about this. I don't earn any money either, just doing this because I enjoy creating my own version of certain situations.

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is kind of my first Fuffy fic ever. At least the only one I have ever published. It's just something that came to me after watching the final season of Buffy and watching the first movie Resident Evil. I found this story when I was looking at some old files. I modified some of the things in here, and certanly, after reading the first draft my English had improved greatly, you can even imagine.

Well, this is merely a one-shot, but...well, it could easily become a multi-chaptered fic. I'm still trying to finish some other stories so..we'll see.

**Warning** first, English isn't my mother tongue, so you'll probably found some grammar,spelling and funny mistakes. Even though I told you I've improved over time it doesn't mean is perfect now. Don't hold it against me and if you feel it in your heart you can help me continue this I'll be very, very grateful for that. But enough babbling, I really hope you enjoy it and to hear your opinion about it.

Second, if you haven't figure it out by now this is a femslash. I've been a huge Buffy/Faith shipper from the very beginning so…just so you know.

* * *

**Nocturne Symphonie**

November, 2006 (or is it December?)

_F_

_Faith_

_Slayer?_

Dear Faith,

At least writing it like that doesn't make me feel like a complete fool. Just half a fool.

I don't even know what to say. A lot of things happened between us after Sunnydale became just a huge hole in the world. I…I wish I could say what I really feel, what I have always felt for you but I'm – a coward.

If I have had one of those freaking Slayer prophetic dreams I would have hold onto you as if you…as if you were the only thing that matters. Because, if it isn't clear yet: you ARE the only thing that matters to me.

I was just scared, confused and so comfortably established in denial land that I …I thought I have all the time in the world to set things right. Guess I was wrong. You left and then this stupid, unexpected _thing_ happened. And now, at the REAL end of the world, I realize there isn't enough time. That I don't even know if you're still alive.

Faith, I – I'm losing it.

I don't think I can keep fighting, moving around, keeping these people alive. It's just…so much!

It's raining outside and the temperature it's dropping drastically. I think with each passing day winter it's getting closer and I have never felt this kind of cold. Not even in Scotland.

The group it's … well, they're like me. They are losing hope. Last week we lost 30 people. They rebelled against me and the other girls trying to protect them. Trying to keep them alive. They left even after we tried to talk to them out of it. Trying to make them understand it wasn't safe.

It was crazy.

I can still hear the screams.

Let's just talk about something else. Something I…I need you to know.

Because –

Did you know, Faith…

Did you know there are times when I feel you? I can feel the warm buzzing of OUR connection move through my body, through my blood, through my own soul. And it keeps me going, it gives me a new flicker of hope that maybe, just maybe, you're still alive. Looking for me.

But then…I stop feeling you and I know that, even if you're alive, you're not probably looking for me. After all, it was always me the one feeling like this. It was only me the one who ever said `I lo – `

_*Sigh*_

I even dream about you. It's crazy, sometimes it's those kind of fluffy, happily-ever-after dreams in which you rescue me (or is it me?) and we both kiss and declare our undying love to each other.

I know, corny and stupid and `so fucking ridiculous, B' (God, I wish I could hear you right now, mocking me, telling me whatever comes to your head first)

There are other times ( and those are the ones that usually leave me in a shaky, sorrowful state) in which I think we share a dream. I can feel you, I KNOW you are there…but then, I see you smiling, holding up a small kid not older than a year old. Both of you smiling at me with those cute dimples showing as you wave happily.

Why do I doubt those dreams? Well, the kid looks only like you, if it were OUR kid, I'm pretty sure it would have my blond hair, right?

Besides, it's just wishful thinking.

_*Another sigh*_

It's really cold here. And the night it's approaching really fast.

Don't say anything but…I'm scared.

I…I don't think I can keep going anymore. I don't think any of us can.

I know this letter doesn't make much sense to you right now, Faith. Hell, I'm not even sure you're going to read it but, if you do, I only want you to know that…

What I said to you that day, before …before everything went to hell between us was true.

I love you, Faith.

I'm in love with you.

Madly in love with you.

Always have.

Whatever happens after I finish this letter Faith, know one thing: I'll always be beside you. My heart will always be there with you, no matter what. Protect Dawn. And Andrew. Keep the world safe. Be the hero you were always meant to be.

Love,

B


	2. In A Dream

**Author's Note: **I want to thank o those who read and review the story. I decided to write away. So, enjoy! And don't forget to Read and Review, tell me what you think without the flames !

* * *

* * *

**Nocturne Symphonie, **

**In a Dream **

**Chapter 1**

There is not sound but the one people down the river is making. The air is freezing cold and the clouds up in the sky are darkened by the obvious rumors of a storm. A snow storm.

Looking down at the people getting ready for the night Buffy Summers, the Slayer, knows they're in trouble.

Winter is closing up on them and they don't have a chance to take shelter from the snow inside the city. It isn't only the fact they would be breaking into empty homes but also because the big cities and cities in general, are full of _them_. It would be suicide if they tried it, so for that reason they are looking to different alternatives.

Buffy embrace herself, a form of protection against the overwhelming thoughts of defeat and helplessness. They don't have much and soon enough they would have to make their way to one of the big cities. They need food, and undoubtedly, a safe and warm roof.

Turning against the building camp, the blonde Slayer sit with her back against the tree.

_I still don't know which month it is, 2006_

_Dear Faith,_

_This time it was easier to choose how to begin this letter. I just need an escape from everything, a moment for myself so I don't end up showing what I'm really feeling in front of the group._

_I thought – I thought I should write another letter to you. It's easy to try and pour my heart out to you, well, not you YOU but the image I have of you in my head. Maybe even open our Slayer link and try to feel you out. So, it would be a little bit more real to be talking to you. Not that I'm feeling you right now or anything. I stop doing it almost a week ago._

_See? I'm even babbling and all!_

_Things are…well, they're not better than the first letter. It's starting to snow and, of course the cold it's getting worse and we're trying to protect ourselves against it._

_No one has said anything but I know._

_I know they're waiting for me to bring it up. We need to look for a warm place, at least until the winter it's over. They – They expect so much of me, but then again it's not news to you, I guess. _

_This is a big decision, and if you're still alive (I KNOW you're still alive, you HAVE to be alive!), you know why this is such a difficult decision. Those things are numerous in the city, and it could be…dangerous, suicidal even, to try and look for shelter there._

_As if that isn't enough, Andrew and a boy in our group, Nadjin, brought something up two nights ago. They've been getting some radio transmissions for over two weeks. They didn't say anything before because they wanted to make sure it was 'real' (as real as transmissions could get nowadays). They started talking about patterns and how they weren't regular but rather random, which told them someone was broadcasting randomly so people should know it was a human doing it. _

_The group was pretty excited. They still are._

_This is the first time we heard about other humans ever since –since the last incident._

_I hate this._

_I really hate it._

_It feels worse than being the slayer and stopping apocalypses here and there._

_They all look at me as if…as if it was my decision. As if I could choose for them!_

_How can they expect me to choose correctly? _

_Why should I choose for them?_

_I just – I wish they stop relying on me to take all the decisions. Because every time I do it, someone dies or worse…they become one of them._

_But I know I have to do something, because the moral and hope of the group is decreasing. _

_I guess I should say to go ahead and look for the location of the transmissions. That way when we found them I can stop leading them and they would have a new leader for them. Someone to take the decisions. Someone with the weight of 30 human lives on their shoulders._

_God, I sound so whining. I can picture you, rolling your eyes and just paying half attention to what I'm saying. Or maybe we would end up fighting, like always, with you telling me I haven't changed my self-absorbed, tight-ass.(I hate to admit it but this…this last part brought a genuine smile to my face) _

_I don't know anymore._

_I guess time will tell. No one has brought it up yet and I still have time to think about it. I guess we've been too busy sharing stories about our lives before this infection._

_Last night a woman and her fifteen year old son talk about their lives and I couldn't help but remember you. The boy it's kind of annoying and has this 'I'm a real bad-ass' attitude it's kind of funny. That wasn't the only reason I remember you._

_They told a story about how the boy lost something, a knife or a Swiss Army Knife, and he went totally nuts. _

_I think you know now what I'm talking about, right?_

_Do you remember, Faith?_

_It was a few days after I…I was ready to leave and you and I didn't talk at all. You lost a ring. A silver ring._

_You threaten to go all psycho again if your ring didn't appear by the end of the day. I still remember Will and Xander looking around like crazy and Giles scolding at you for the 'unnecessary show'. But I know he was just looking around for it just as intently as my friends and the rest of the mini-slayers._

_I…well; I'm mentioning this because…I have a confession to make. Just don't hate me for it. I swear I did it with the best intensions._

_I took the ring._

_I…I saw it. And I knew…I knew that after our fight and the rouge slayer incident that you…you were gonna leave (me) that I would probably never…I was so scared to see you leave and don't have anything to remember you by. I just have to have it. You seem so attached to that ring. I have never seen you used any kind of jewelry but that ring…I was so jealous! It was obvious, whoever give it to you, was special for you. And for you to use the ring? Well, you must love him/her!_

_So, if I have it…God, I sound like an obsess stalker. Duh, all stalkers are obsessed. Not that I'm one. I just…I was just confused._

_But I don't think you understand. I don't think anyone understands what you make me feel._

_It was Dawn the one who told me the ring was a gift from Angel. I should have known. Dawn said it was the last thing he ever gave to you after he disappeared._

_I still have it and Dawn still frown at me for taking it away from you._

_It's getting really late and I can't see clearly anymore. _

_I guess this is good-bye for now. Or forever. I don't know this world has become so unpredictable. Things were easier when vampires and demons were the only things lurking the earth._

_If by tomorrow I'm still alive, I think I'll write to you again._

_Have sweet dreams, wherever you are._

_Love,_

_B_

* * *

Buffy wipe away the tears as she try to calm herself. She is trembling because of the cold and the tremors of her silent sobs. It is another morning after a long and sleepless night. She takes a deep breath, gulping lightly when her eyes find Rona's.

The other girl is wearing a worried expression and her eyes are telling Buffy their worries and suspicions were corrected.

Taking the scythe with her hand she nods at Rona, indicating the girl she can take a well-deserved nap while she takes the next patrol.

Just like she has felt the night before, there is something out there. Waiting. The blond Slayer shivers as she lets her eyes sweep around the camp. With a tired sigh she sits in the highest branch of a tree. Her slayer sense spread out and on high alert as she lowers her eyes and starts writing again.

_Winter, 2006_

_Dear Faith,_

_Something it's happening._

_I can feel it, sense it. _

_The group is afraid and the few slayers with me are feeling it too. A chilling tingling, our senses are going overdrive. We know something is following us but we haven't been able to determine what it is._

_I – I'm scared. I don't think…Those things, they don't think, they are mindless creatures that eat human flesh but they don't think. So, whatever or whoever it's been following us is pretty dangerous. And the worst is…they're several of them._

_I don't know if I can protect them._

_I don't feel strong enough to fight. It's been days since I last have a decent night's sleep. Every time I close my eyes I can hear them, I can see them…the people I left behind. The people who died in front of me. The ones I have to kill._

_I'm weak and whatever it's been following us knows that. _

_I don't –_

_Whatever happens I have to make sure they're safe before having a confrontation. Even if that means – _

_Well, you can imagine._

_I wish you were here. I bet the Chosen Two would be invincible by now and no one would there to cross paths with us._

_I just hope, wherever you are, that you're strong enough to keep going. At least one of us has to be._

_Love,_

_B_

_

* * *

_

* * *

"Did they leave?" Buffy ducked another kick aimed to her head. The slayer beside her was punching and kicking the two different vampires attacking her.

"Yes!" was the breathless reply.

With a slash from the Scythe, Buffy took a random demon's head as another vampire approached her from the right. There were too many and all of them were wearing the obvious sings of starvation and something else. Their eyes, usually yellowish while in their vamps face, now were wearing a kind of white veil. It took a few more of them attacking with ferociousness and animalistic strength and need for her to notice that maybe these vampires had tasted infected blood.

Buffy kicked the vampire's stomach sending him crashing against a tree as she staked another one. She could sense and heard the other girls fighting with the same intensity. But she could also notice these creatures had her and the others cornered. They were pushing them to their limits and to the limit of the hill.

The cold air hit her hard in the face and she could see, out of the corner of her eye, the snowflakes falling impassively in the midst of the battle.

Buffy felt the air leave her lungs as a leg collide with her chest. She felt the Scythe slid from her hand and fall into the abyss. It was a moment of complete and utterly shock and then, turning her head, she saw two other vampires approaching her at deadly speed.

She heard someone's cry. She could make out a maniac laugh somewhere and she just had enough time to beg to whoever may be listening that Dawn and the others were okay. Taking an improvised stake in her hand she pierce the heart of the first vampire watching as he became dust just in time for the other to collide with force against Buffy.

The blond slayer moved backwards and her eyes opened in surprise as she felt herself fall. Putting her hands around the head of the vampire trying to bit her she twisted his head. The cold wind was piercing her skin as she fell. In a moment of complete clarity she could have swear she heard someone calling her name just a moment before her body collide against the hard surface of the freezing river.

A scream of pain escaped her mouth just before it was drown under the cold water. Buffy had never felt anything like it. It was as if millions of knifes went through her skin making her senses numb and painful. She knew she had some, if not all, of her bones broken and knew this was her last breath. A breath she couldn't take due to the water filling her lungs.

This wasn't like being bite and drown by the Master or like jumping to sacrifice herself for Dawn. This felt much worse, she could feel an indescribable pain going through her body, overwhelming her senses as she slowly but surely started losing consciousness.

In a way she felt a small pang of relief and guilty, knowing she would finally rest but would leave Dawn and the others alone.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong, yet gently arms wrapped around her. She felt those arms tugging her up, moving fast. And, just before she gave herself to the darkness and the blissful ignorance of unconsciousness she felt it, a familiar and warm buzzing connecting with her very soul and a familiar, husky voice whispering in her ear.

"Don't to worry, B. I Gotcha."


	3. Waking up in the Real World

**Author's Note: **Hello there, okay this is a new capter, longer than the others and a little more explanatory. Before I forget: Disclaimer is like this, I don't own any of the characters of Buffy the vampire Slayer or Resident Evil, they belong to Joss Whedon and Campcron and Shinji Mikami.

I did say this was, kind of like a Buffy/Resident Evil crossover, right? By the way, thaks for the reviews and don't forget to read and review. Tell me what you think and all!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Waking up in the Real World**

Buffy woke startle.

There was a wave of soreness traveling through her body as she made herself aware of the surroundings. It surprised her the softness of the surface she was lying on and the warm humming all over her body that was, apparently, protecting her against the cold she could barely feel on her skin.

Her breathing was getting back to normal but her throat and mouth felt completely dry. Sitting up with the help of her arms and hands she winced slightly at the mild pain she felt on her head, arms and her abdomen. Whatever happened to her really left her sore and totally useless for a few days.

Letting her eyes take in her surroundings, Buffy noticed a glass of water resting on the night table beside the bed she was resting on. Even though she felt thirsty and kind of hungry there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to drink from the glass. She didn't know where she was, who had brought her here and what exactly had happened after she felt with the vampire to the frozen river. Taking a hand to her head as she felt a jolt of pain, Buffy could swear there was something important she should remember about it. She _knew_ something happened, but the memory eluded her.

She was curious, though. Whoever had saved her had shelter, a shelter many would kill for. And probably this person _did_ kill for it.

First things first.

With great effort, the blond moved her legs out of the covers and for the first time she felt the cold breeze touch her skin in a teasing and almost pleasant manner. The warm humming in her body kept the sensation pleasant. Standing up, the blond slayer noticed the big tee and cotton pants she was wearing. They seemed to belong to a male; with a frown on her face Buffy touched her side only to feel a couple of bandages. Looking inside the tee she noticed she wasn't wearing any bra. Paling slightly she tried to look further and a sigh of relief left her mouth.

'At least I'm wearing underwear…female underwear.' But this only brought more questions and frowns. Did this 'guy' undress and dress her? 'Great, my savior appears to be a murder pervert' she thought dryly, fighting off the weakness on her knees.

How long had she been unconscious?

Buffy took a step forward and her eyes fell on the bed just a few feet away from hers. On top of it, shinning in the dim lit of the large window was the Scythe. The weapon she had lost in the fight. Moving slowly, the slayer let her fingertips trace the surface and the woman shivered at the memories of the fight. There were so many of them. Demons and vamps, both of them looking hungry, angry, and different.

Ignoring the lump in her throat Buffy kept on moving. Her eyes sharp and alert to anything that could tip her off about her current situation. She needed to do so if she wanted to continue and help the others; with a shake of her head Buffy scared off the thoughts of what had happened to the group. It would be better to think optimistically than give herself to…to what was the most likely scenario.

Buffy rested a hand on the large window and forced her eyes to take into the images presenting themselves. Outside was storming. There was white everywhere, white and grey seemed to be the main colors dominating the landscape. Straining her ear, she could hear clearly the violent gusts of wind and the creaking of the trees and probably the house as well. There wasn't much she could see outside except the whirlwinds of snow and wind.

Turning around she finally took in the small room she was in. There were two beds separate only by the night table. The whole room was decorated with simple and homey furniture but there wasn't anything that could show her if this was someone's room. If maybe some family live in there, or used to. She could see there were some clothes on a little chair and a vanity table where her personal belongings were.

Moving with difficulty she looked at them. There was her cellphone (which was ridiculous seeing as the thing wasn't even charged and the signal was lost two years ago), her ID card, her earrings and – gasping in surprise Buffy grabbed the phonebook. It was a small, black phonebook, nothing out of the ordinary, excepted she didn't have any phone numbers in it. Inside were the letters she had written to Faith. Now the little book was totally soaked and completely ruined. Buffy opened the book and could barely make out the handwriting. Some places were totally covered with the black ink of her pen and some others were totally destroyed.

Buffy lifted her eyes and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, her face was paled and she had bags under her eyes. It was the first time in eight months she saw her reflection. Her face was showing the signs of tiredness and duty, the signs of how long had she been doing the role of the hero and the leader.

Hating all of it, the sight of defeat in her features she went to move the bandages on her head when something else caught her eyes.

The ring.

She wasn't wearing Faith's ring.

The tears in her eyes finally rolled down as she started looking frankly for the ring. Panic filled her heart and mind as she started, with weak and clumsy movements, looking for the ring. She moved her belongings over and over, looked inside the drawers, went through the covers of the bed, under the bed but the ring wasn't there.

She couldn't find it and the realization that she had, somehow, lost the only thing that keep Faith physically with her broke her resolved to keep the tears inside.

Buffy hugged her knees to her chest and felt the hot tears falling down, whimpers leaving her mouth as she rested her head on her arms.

God, when would things go back to normal?

When would she be capable of…of finally taking a rest?

* * *

It took her a few minutes and a very loud noise to go back to normal. Or as normal as she could get.

Raising her head she wiped away the tears and went directly to the bed where she grabbed the Scythe. Taking a deep breath, she started moving towards the door with a determination she hadn't felt in months. She needed to do something, anything, to take her mind away from things and to make her body forget the exhaustion, hunger and weakness she was feeling.

Buffy moved slowly down the hall, ignoring the weakness in her body and moving forward. She had a mission now; she had a purpose, even if it was a small one. She needed to know where she was so she could get out and look for Dawn and the other survivors.

She saw the stairs and strained to hear whatever sounds came from the lower floor. There were muffled conversation and laughs. Buffy frowned thinking that laughs couldn't be _that_ bad. Still, she moved carefully and stealthy down the stairs.

The sight that greeted her was something she didn't expected.

There was a huge living room with one big fireplace that was burning with a warm and comforting fire. Around it there were some people, sitting, resting, talking and smiling. A sight Buffy hadn't seen in such a …natural, normal way in such a long time.

Some of the faces were familiar, they were part of the group of survivors she had been leading for three years, the other ones were new faces. Buffy could felt the hold on her weapon lessen while a look of confusion crossed her face.

Some of the slayers already familiar with her stood up but otherwise didn't move from their spots. And Buffy's confusion continued to grow as the buzzing inside her body increased making her felt dizzy and weak on the knees.

"Buffy? You're awake!" With a startled yelp Buffy turned around recognizing right there and then the owner of the voice. The Scythe scape her hands as she turned to see if her ears weren't playing a cruel joke on her.

What she didn't count on, and actually didn't notice, was that someone else was just behind her. The moment she turned around, and as to not collapse against the other person, she raised her hands.

It all happened in a second but for Buffy it may as well be an eternity. She felt her hands touch something soft but her eyes were trapped under the heated stare of the woman in front of her.

It was Faith.

And Buffy gasped shocked at what she was seeing with her own eyes. For her part, Faith was looking at Buffy with a mixture of amusement and contentment. The brunette let her eyes moved lazily up and down the body of the blond to finally focus her attention on the hazel eyes looking back at her.

Buffy opened and closed her mouth a few times as different kind of feelings overwhelmed her senses and she felt unable to utter a single word.

Faith was here.

Faith was alive.

Those were the only things registering her mind as she forgot completely what or who had made her turned around. 'Please, not let this be a dream, please!'

"B, I see we've been progressing with the greetings." Said the woman and Buffy almost closed her eyes in satisfaction at hearing that husky and seductive voice once more. Not that Faith was trying to seduce her or anything right? Maybe this was a dream after all!

Faith chuckled at the dazed expression on the blonde's face and she continued, "We went from indifference, to screaming, right to the fighting to end up with the groping."

"Wh-what?" Buffy shook her head and tried to make sense of what the brunette had said when she noticed Faith's lips curled in a single, and very smug, smile.

"Not, that I'm not enjoying the attention but do you plan to stop squishing anytime soon?" Buffy blinked a couple of times and she could hear some giggles around her. It was then that she noticed where her hands were and what exactly they were doing.

Faith's smirk grew as Buffy's blush covered her whole face. The blond slayer let go of Faith's breast as if they burnt her and she turned really fast only to crash against a firm and very much male chest. 'God, what was with her and the clumsiness?'

"Hey, Buff." There it was the other familiar voice. The one that had made her turned around. Buffy looked up to see Xander smiling down at her.

"Xander…"

Buffy took a step backwards shaking her head with a confused and almost desperate expression on her face. Xander's smile faltered as he turned to look at Faith who moved just in time to catch Buffy before she fainted.

"Well, that went well." Commented Rona as Faith looked over at them with a serious expression.

"Let's take her to the room." Said Xander to Faith who took her in her arms and nodded her head.

Faith turned to Rona and an Asian woman standing beside her. "Hime-chan, call Rebecca and Dawn. And bring something to eat."

"Stop calling me that!" screamed the girl highly irritated. Faith merely shrugged and left with Xander closed behind her.

Xander watched Faith carrying Buffy in her arms, the girl was trying to be as gently as possible hugging Buffy close to her. Once they entered the room she placed her with the same gentleness on the bed and made sure she was under the covers before moving Buffy's hair away to clear her face.

Xander couldn't help but smile at the unusual carefulness on the otherwise rough and emotionless Faith.

"I guess it was too much for her."

"Yeah, well, she seem confortable squishing the twins" replied Faith with a half smirk, Xander chuckled and shook his head as he sat on the other side of Buffy's bed.

"Right, remember me to mention it later so I can have a little fun."

They both remained silent as they watched the blond girl resting on the bed. Faith felt a familiar tug on her chest as her eyes focus on the tired features on her counterpart. It still hurt her the way the other girl had obviously suffered and it almost tear her apart when she saw Buffy fall from that hill.

Faith knew she had to do the most logical thing, jump after her and make sure she was okay. And now…After three years of fighting and losing and surviving, of not believing they were going to see each other again, here she was. Buffy Summers, in all her glory. Or half almost-not-existent glory, if she believed what Dawn, Andrew and Rona had said.

"You okay?" Xander was looking at Faith who just shrugged and stood up.

"Yeah, I just gotta…I'm gonna see if Hime-chan is bringing the food. B must be wicked hungry and all." Xander frowned as he saw Faith leave the room.

Slayers, especially Buffy and Faith, were the most difficult creatures to figure out.

* * *

Buffy stirred in her sleep, moving around and feeling surprise at the same softness she had felt earlier. Still a little dazed, she opened her eyes and almost choke on her spit as she saw Xander hovering above her with a goofy smiled on his face.

"Hey! You're back from the," he trailed off , his eyebrows knitted together as he thought on how to end the sentence and make it sound more appropriated giving the circumstances. "From sleeping-land?"

"Oomph!" Xander almost fell from the bed as he found himself being embraced by his best friend. It took him a moment to react but, when he did, he hugged her with equally force and need.

The held each other for so long and Xander kept on biting the inside of his cheeks as to not to cry like a baby. It had been so long since they last saw each other, since he had felt a hug in such away. He, just like Buffy and Dawn, thought the others were, if not dead, at least inaccessible. Because, if there was one thing everyone was sure of was that, Buffy Summers, was alive. Wherever she was at, whomever she was with, The Original Slayer, was still alive

But now, after talking with Dawnie and the others, Xander knew that things were a lot different, Buffy had gone through some challenging changes and circumstances hadn't allowed her to face the new world the way she should have.

Or maybe, just maybe, they were putting too much weight on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry" was all the man mumbled near Buffy's ear and she could only tighten her hold on him.

"It's me the one who should be sorry Xand." She gulped. "I'm…God, I'm so happy to finally find you!"

"Me – Me too Buff, but could you…could you let go of me a little bit? Normal boy here." Xander waved weakly as he felt the air returning to his lungs and Buffy looking apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry, I…I'm just happy to see you well."

"I know me too. I knew you could make it."

They stared at each other for a moment grinning at their encounter. Buffy looked around but she noticed they were alone on the room. The Scythe was back to its place on the bed beside her. She lowered her eyes before looking up with a gleam of pure hope in them. "I – Now, I know I didn't dream you were there. But, Faith…"

Xander smiled knowingly at her, "yeah, she is here too. She went to see if Satsu was done with the food and if she told Dawn and Rebecca you were awake."

Before Buffy could question Xander about the fact Satsu was there Dawn entered the room and engulfed Buffy in a tight hug.

"Buffy! You're okay!" her sister put her at arm's length while she watched her face. "Of course you look like crap and I hear you went all groping on Faith and then you like faint. Seriously? Faint?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault; I was feeling dizzy and weak! It had nothing to do with –" Buffy's eyes opened in realization and a familiar blush appeared on her face as she looked from Dawn to Xander. "No, no. Tell me I didn't."

"You didn't what, Buff?"

"I didn't…I didn't grope "she winced as she said it. "Faith"

"Oh, you did and I could tell you were kind of happy doing so." It seemed the surprises of the day weren't over yet. Buffy turned her face to see Satsu smirking amusedly at the blond with a tray fill with food.

"Satsu? You…you here." It was statement and the Asian girl nodded her head as she entered the room and put the tray filled with food on Buffy's lap. "How? I…I thought you were in Japan."

There was a long silence after that and Buffy could recognized the glint of hurt and sadness in the girls eyes, she promptly spoke trying to reassure the girl she was happy she was alive and well. "Not that, I'm not happy to see you and all, it's just…you're here." Buffy shook her head as she noticed how her words could be taken. "I mean it's good, you're here good and…"

"It's a long story." Interrupted Satsu giving Buffy a strained smile. "Don't worry, I know what you mean, just…I guess it's not the time to talk yet."

Buff lowered her face to the food in front of her, her stomach made a loud sound as she smile sheepishly. She sent Satsu a genuine smile. "I'm really glad to see you make it." She turned to Xander before continuing. "I'm glad all of you are okay. I guess you're right, I'm hungry so, let's leave the talk for later. If you don't mind."

"Not at all, go ahead, it's all yours." Said Satsu moving towards the door. "The doctor it's going to be here soon. I have to go. Enjoy." Satsu was about to close the door when she stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Buffy." The blond lifted her face and was greeted with a real smiled, "It's good to see you again."

Buffy was munching some crackers thinking about the situation, about what she had just seen and many questions rose in her head. She turned around to see Xander who appeared more mature and serious that she remembered him to be.

"So, where are we?" Xander tilted his head to the side considering his answer.

"Well, Faith likes to think this is just some random house at the edge of hell." Dawn and Buffy snorted and Xander chuckled. "There is a city a few kilometers away. And at the outskirts of the city there is a secret military base."

Buffy nodded her head as she took a long sip from her glass of water, "anything else? I mean, how it is that you and Faith and Satsu came to be together?"

Xander fidgeted in his spot, an action that made Buffy raised a single eyebrow in wonder. "I think Satsu its right. You just wake up; we should wait before we start to share stories."

Buffy wanted to say she was ready to talk, she was ready to know how they survived and how they found them but she decided against it. Not yet, there would be time for that.

"Oh! Before I forget!" said Dawn making Buffy and Xander jumped. Dawn put something from her pocket and was smiling smugly at Buffy. "You so owe me big time!"

Buffy looked confused at her sister until a loud yelp from Xander and a glint from Dawn's hand called her attention.

"You didn't! Tell me you didn't! Buffy! Faith almost killed one of the newbies after she lost that ring!" Exclaimed Xander gesturing and moving his hands up in the air, both Summers girls glared at the boy.

"Shut up! We don't want anyone knowing!" Buffy moved her hand and grabbed the ring from Dawn before her sister could do anything about it.

"Hey! I was holding it as a blackmail material!"

"Yeah, well to bad." Said Buffy clearly irritated. "What were you doing with it?"

"Her? What were YOU doing with it, Buffy?" asked Xander again looking at the door nervously, afraid Faith would appear and tried to recover her ring. "You remembered how she got when she thought she lost it?"

Buffy had the decency to look ashamed; just when she was about to explain, to say something in her defense, there was a knock at the door. The three of them looked at each other nervously; Buffy put the ring away nodding her head to Xander.

"Come in!"

The door opened to show a young woman who was dressed with grey cargo pants and t-shirt, she had a white bulletproof vest on, her hands were covered with some black fingerless gloves and boots with a belt with various bottles and other small pockets. She was wearing a serious expression that made a huge contrast with her soft features and her expressive blue eyes. She had her red hair up in a bum and moved inside the room with nervous yet firm steps.

"Hi, you must be Buffy." She greeted the blond showing her a gently smile as she put a flashlight from one of her pockets and started checking on Buffy. "I've heard a lot about you. You seemed to be a legend around here and everywhere we've been actually. I'm Rebecca Chambers by the way"

"Oh, eh, nice to meet you. I …"

"Open your mouth and say 'Ah'" Buffy blinked confused but did as she was told.

Even with her constant babbling, Rebecca was very professional telling Buffy what she had done to the blond and what had happened to her. It was the detailed description what made Buffy understand the gravity of her wounds and how lucky she had been to be put out of the water.

"But well, Faith did act really fast. Even with your broken ribs and the small fracture on your head it was pure luck you didn't die or have any more damage." Rebecca sighed as she started taking the bandages on Buffy's head off.

"But I would advise for you to take it easy for a few days." Rebecca smiled at the blond. "Which would not only be good for you but for all of us."

"I...I…well, thanks for taking care of me and saving me." Mumbled Buffy not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me," replied Rebecca as she did something on Buffy's head. The blond winced painfully and the look on Dawn's face wasn't very encouraging for her.

"Well, you have to thank Faith and Rebecca." Commented Xander. "It was thanks to both of them that we could save you."

"Faith?" Buffy's eyes narrowed as she saw the glaze and dreamy glint in Rebecca's eyes.

"Yeah, Faith." There was a deep sigh and Buffy was starting to feel strange towards Rebecca and her whole sighing and dreamy stare. "She just ran off and jumped right behind you. Quite…Quite heroic."

"Right, heroic." Dawn and Xander shared a look as Rebecca blusedh lightly and Buffy looked more annoyed by the minute.

"So, anything else heroic _Faith_ did?"

"Oh well, after she jumped behind you there was nothing she could do." Replied Rebecca. "Both of you were soaked and you were bleeding a lot. The water was freezing cold so if we didn't do something fast you two would have died of hypothermia."

Buffy sat stunned as Rebecca re-told the events. She remembered jumping from the hill now, feeling guilty and relief at the same time, then pain. She never thought she had fallen to the river that was already a thin layer of ice; and she certainly never thought Faith was there and she would jump behind her only to rescue her. It made her feel all giddy and warm inside, Faith had exposed herself to danger only to safe her. Yep, Buffy was feeling a little girly and smug right about now. Take that Rebecca!

"I see, but she was okay, right?" asked Buffy looking at the red-head in front of her who was changing now the bandages on her abdomen. "She…she wasn't hurt or anything and what about the rest of the group? How did you and the others found Faith and Xander?" this time the question was directed at her sister.

Dawn looked at her sister embracing herself, "It was really bad, Buffy. Whatever happened with this vampires and this demons…it was awful."

Both Summers women missed the worried look Xander and Rebecca shared. Buffy scowled as she too thought about the differences she had noticed during the fight. "Yes, I noticed. It wasn't easy to keep them away from you and the others"

"You did all you could, Buffy." Interrupted Xander before Dawn could say anything else. "Things are…hard. These things are like anything we have faced before and people just – they keep dying."

The blonde nodded her head and lowered her eyes. How many had died under her watch? How many of them sacrifice themselves while Buffy was feeling relief about the fact she was going to die?

In the end, she had failed again.

* * *

The change of atmosphere could be perceived almost immediately after being protected by the warm comfort of the cottage.

While the snow storm had reduced its intensity, there were still wild drafts of air and snowflakes making her eyesight limited. But she didn't' need her eyes to know where the brunette was. All she had to do was following the inner warmness and she was right behind her.

They had installed some kind of marquee near a group of trees a few steps away from the cottage. Buffy could make the forms and colors of a fire and as she neared the place the smell of burn flesh and hair filled her nostrils. And then, she knew. She knew what the marquee and big burning whole was for.

Faith was a few feet away from the burning fire, her face was expressionless but Buffy could tell by the way the brunette was holding herself, stiff and tensed; the girl was in deep, angry thoughts. Buffy couldn't help but stopped and admired the sight in front of her. Faith had on black pants, an equally black t-shirt and a cargo vest, each one of them hugging her figure in all the right places making her look dangerously hot. Her hair was put up in a ponytail with only two bangs falling wildly over her face. On her right arm she was holding a huge, winter jacket.

"You gonna stare all day, B?" her question startled Buffy who tried to smile at the brunette.

"Sorry, I just…"

"You were thinking about my breast again, eh?" Buffy rolled her eyes but she knew there was a soft red adorning her cheeks. Faith was smirking amusedly at her, the teasing glint clearly in her brown eyes.

Buffy moved forward hesitantly as to how she should act around the rouge slayer. It was confusing to say the least, she always thought about her first encounter with Faith. What would she do the moment she saw her again. How she would hug her and declare her undying love or maybe just jump formalities and kiss the headlights out of her. It was just…fantasies, how Faith would be the first one to initiate the kiss or the hug. But then, Buffy remembered that a change Faith wasn't a _let's-hug-together_ kind of Faith.

And well, now that they finally met after three years, and at the end of the world in a place that was abandoned and in the middle of nowhere in front of the improvised grave? Funeral? There just wasn't a right way to do things. You couldn't plan this kind of things, so Buffy did the only thing she could do. The most honest and open thing she could do.

She stood in front of Faith whose eyes were still focus on the burning fire. Buffy moved forward and the blonde rested her head on Faith's shoulder and started to cry.

Buffy cried for the lost lives lying in the hole, burning under the snowy afternoon. She cried for the people she lost along the way, for the ones she wasn't capable of lead to a better place. To a better tomorrow. She cried for her lost friends, for Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Angel, Spike, the other slayers, for the people she wished she had enough faith to believe were still alive. She cried for the people she had to kill, for the ones she herself had to burn, for the last time she felt safe and loved.

She cried because she didn't know who she was, where was she going and what she had to do. And because, for the first time in a long, long time she felt alive, she felt safe and she felt complete. Because the world could go to hell as long as Faith keep holding her the way she was holding her.

Faith stiffened the moment Buffy pressed her body against her and she almost freaked out and pushed the blonde away when she heard the sobs and whimpers coming from the blonde slayer. It was a very awkward and uncomfortable situation but Faith couldn't leave Buffy like that. She couldn't bear the thought of Buffy crying, suffering the way she obviously was. So, with as much tenderness as she could she wrapped her arms around the petite blonde and hold her tight against her, covering her with the winter jacket and protecting her from the cold afternoon.

Faith didn't know how long they stood like that, she holding Buffy and Buffy crying in her arms. She didn't even noticed Buffy's arms around her waist or when she finally calmed and just kept tightly press against Faith.

"Why didn't you just bury them?"

"Uh?" Faith looked down but Buffy had her face resting comfortably near her neck.

"I just…I thought it would be more appropriate to bury them instead of…" Buffy trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. There was something so …terrifying about burning someone. Even if they were dead.

Faith didn't say anything for a moment, she tried to let go of Buffy but the blond tighten her hold on her. It was really confusing, Faith wasn't kidding when she commented about their progress on the greetings. If it wasn't indifference, it was a punch or a scream, their greeting were usually a full out fight of some kind not the groping or the hugging and crying Buffy was doing right now.

It only showed the world had changed.

Or maybe it only showed desperation and hopelessness.

Faith didn't know and she had learnt the hard way not to care. But even as she was thinking she didn't care and wasn't remotely affect by Buffy's sudden change of heart, a voice, deep inside her told her she did care and was glad Buffy was holding her tight.

"Faith?" the brunette looked at Buffy who was now looking up at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah? What was the question?" Buffy smiled shaking her head.

"I asked, why you're burning them," repeated Buffy nodding towards the fire.

"Oh, that." Faith scowled and her features hardened, her eyes went darker and colder as she looked at something Buffy was sure wasn't there.

"You've really been away for far too long, B." Buffy was confused but Faith just kept talking. "Things in the world aren't what they used to be."

"I know that." Replied Buffy slightly annoyed. Faith shook her head and the smile on her face was devoid of any emotion.

"No, you don't." Buffy took a step backwards and examined Faith's face trying to read the girls face but there was nothing. Faith wasn't giving anything away.

"What do you mean?" It infuriated the blonde slayer the way Faith seemed to assume Buffy didn't know about the situation. She _knew!_ She had lived it herself. She had seen what the world had become. So, Faith didn't have any right to say Buffy had been away. "I've been there! I've seen what happened and what is still happening!"

Faith shook her head as she let her eyes burnt inside Buffy's, "The real world, B, has gone to hell." Faith trembled under her contained anger. Buffy felt an angry jolt of electricity and she was surprise at the intensity of Faith's emotions; so much she could feel her through their connection.

"We have to burn them so they don't come back, so they can rest in peace." Said Faith. "This is the only way to assure them their bodies won't be zombie, vamp or demon food."

Buffy shivered under Faith's intense stared and she felt wrong, felt something was amiss. It was something in her tone of voice and the – the intensity of the situation, of how much they bother for this burial for people they didn't even know.

"What has changed?" Asked Buffy in a small voice that seemed to shake Faith from her anger. The brunette tilted her head and raised her hand to move a strand of her away from Buffy's face.

"You looked like shit." The sudden changed of topic surprised Buffy who reacted to the comment by glaring at Faith.

"Thanks, it's good to know my physical appearance hasn't changed since Dawn point it out."

Faith shrugged, the corner of her lips lifting slightly, "well, it isn't my fault you're looking this bad."

"Hey! In my defense, I've been unconscious for…for …"

"Four days." Finished Faith for her and Buffy nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, for four days." Buffy huffed as she tried to think of a good comeback, "And if I look like shit, you look…"

Buffy trailed off, closing her mouth as she seemed to struggle with the sudden thoughts assaulting her mind. It wasn't a clever comeback and the slayer was trying to hold her eyes above Faith's mouth but the way the brunette seemed to be licking those full and tempting lips was just…

Oh, what had she gotten herself into?

Faith raised a single eyebrow, daring the blonde to finish her sentence. She saw with a good amount of amusement and a little bit of curiosity as Buffy's eyes mapped out her body.

"You gonna finish the sentence any time soon? It's getting pretty late."

Buffy gulped, shaking her head and evading the brunette's eyes. "It's getting really cold. Do you think we could go back inside?"

Faith snickered at Buffy's response and a part of her felt slightly disappointed. 'Some things just never changed.'

"Sure thing, Princess. Let's go."

Buffy wrapped more tightly the winter jacket against her body and moved to walk really close Faith. As they were getting inside Buffy stopped Faith, there was a small genuine smiled on her face as she lean forward kissing the brunette on her cheek.

"what – what was that for?" asked Faith confused and pleased.

"I didn't thank you before for…for saving me." Faith frowned, nodding her head and waving unconcerned.

"Oh, and Faith?" Buffy stopped the girl once more, Faith turned around, her eyes narrowed at the blank expression on Buffy's face.

"Yes?"

"You look really, really good."

Faith's surprised expression was quickly replaced by chuckles, "I know, B. I know."


	4. The house on the edge of hell

**Title:** Nocturne Symphonie, pt. 4  
**Author**: Anki  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **Buffy is scared, Faith is hurt and the world has gone to hell.

**Pairing:** Buffy/Faith

**Disclaimer: **This time not only I don't own Buffy, Angel or any other Joss Whedon character but also I don't have any ownership over any Resident Evil characer that may appear in the story; they belong to Capcrom, Shinji Mikami and Sony/ Paul W.S. Anderson.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Okay this is the fourth chapter, all warnings remain the same. English isn't my native language so I apologize beforehand for any grammar, spelling or any other funny mistake. Tittle for this chapter was inspired by the video game 'Nocturne'

Enjoy! and don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The house on the edge of hell**

Normal.

It's such a simple word but with such a huge meaning if you have spent most of your life fighting off the monsters that lurk in the dark. It goes from a simple word with a meaning to an Idea. An Idea so strong and meaningful that trying to make it real becomes the purpose of certain people's life. It becomes an obsession that makes you denied yourself real happiness.

Buffy had spent most of her life trying to achieve, to make this idea, a reality of her own life. It was the only thing she had ever looked up for the moment she found out she was the Slayer.

Being normal became Buffy's obsession.

And for a while it was all she could think about. Why should she fight the vampires and demons? Why should she sacrifice her studies for the greater good of the world? Why should she give up the husband, kids and dog for fighting off and stopping apocalypses?

Because it was her duty? Because she was the Chosen One?

It didn't have to be that way. She could have retired after the first time she died, right?

But, the thing was, Buffy was already _inside_ this shadowy world most people didn't know about and those who knew decided to ignore and pretend it wasn't there.

They could forget because they didn't know how to fight it or how to really deal with it.

But Buffy couldn't, there wasn't a place far enough or hidden enough for her to try and run away from what she knew, for the power that was given to her. She was the Slayer and her destiny came with the knowledge there was something out there in the shadows ready to hurt those she loved.

No, normal wasn't an option for Buffy. She could pretend she was, she could pretend she was living it but it was just not real.

This made it really hard for her when she saw how easy had been for the people that were with her going back to some semblance of normality. In some ways it made her felt envious of them, smiling and talking, helping out around the cottage, making dinner and all the normal things you could probably see when a family gets together for some holiday or birthday, maybe even a vacation.

It was strange how these people could forget that outside the wooden walls and doors there was a world waiting to devour them.

They were laughing and talking, socializing with the already established group living in the cabin. They helped around, organizing and cooking, sorting out some of the supplies and clothes. Helping with the showers and the bathroom in general. It was just so…_normal._

And, as Buffy watched the scene play off from afar, she knew these people had a chance to forget where she was obligated to remember.

The last week after she woke up the only thing she had done was watched them, trying to figure out the people Faith and Xander had picked up along their way. The blonde knew some of them were slayers, she knew some of them even. The other ones were random people, men and women, Buffy noticed in their subtly mannerism, that were fighters of some kind.

Even Rebecca, with her young and cheery exterior had a hardness only acquired through hard and decisive moments. And, where Buffy's group seemed to be resting and relaxing, the others always looked at the ready. Alert to any crash of reality that may come from those wooden doors protecting the rest of the people.

"Oh, yes, I remember that one." Xander's voice brought Buffy back from her contemplative thoughts. She moved her eyes from the window to watch Xander and Dawn lying down on the bed, looking up the ceiling while talking about some of their pasts Halloweens.

"You kiss a vampire that time, right?" Buffy smiled as Dawn made gagging noises and started explaining it wasn't completely her fault.

It had been a long week after she woke up. She had spent all this time recovering and sharing her time with Xander and Dawn. It was like being back in Sunnydale or Scotland, almost, because neither Willow nor Giles where there. And now that she was at it, Faith hadn't been around lately. She would appeared momentary to just disappear and no one around was pretty willing to share her whereabouts.

Which brought back Buffy's uneasiness towards the whole situation, this kind of shelter always came with a high price. What had they done to obtain it? What were they hiding? Because to Buffy it was clear they were hiding something. She had never seen Xander, Faith or even Satsu that distant before. It was as if they were…avoiding her.

"How did you get this place?" Xander looked up at Buffy furrowing his brows.

"What do you mean?" Buffy turned completely taking a few steps and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Xander kept following her with his eyes, contemplative and cautious.

Dawn from her part was too relaxed, to distract to noticed the sudden but subtle change between her sister and Xander.

"Just…I was curious how did you get a place like this," Buffy spread her arms motioning to the room and the log cabin as a whole. "You know how difficult can be to get something like this. And with so many supplies, I was just wondering."

"You're so weird. Does it matter? It's a warm roof and it comes with three meals a day. It's more than what we've been having from the last five months." Commented Dawn slightly annoyed at her sisters lack of gratefulness.

Xander moved slightly sitting straight while he looked from Dawn to Buffy. "No, I think the Buffster is right, this kind of place?" Xander mimicked Buffy's movements with her hands while giving them a half, bitter smiled. "It always comes with a price."

In a moment the faint sense of security and normality shattered and both Summers girls were faced with the crude reality. Xander voice filled the room and neither girl had seen him that serious or sorrowful before. It wasn't only because of the story he was sharing, but because it was the most recent memory with many others behind it.

Buffy heard intently, a turmoil of conflicted feelings overwhelming her as she felt confused and lost. Xander fixed his eye patch before started telling the story.

_They arrived just at the very beginning of winter; all of them cautious about what could lay ahead. They had heard the broadcast, a man trying to invite whoever was out there to his place. _

_A promise of shelter and food, of human company._

_Such promises were usually the most dangerous ones. Faith, Xander and the others had learnt it the hard, bloody way. This time wasn't any different, having decided on their curse of action they sent a small group with Xander and Faith as the leading pair._

_As it turned out, the German guy with his big grin and tender eyes, with his laughs and sweet talk was just crazy. He deceived and attracted people to this huge cabin in the middle of nowhere, just a few kilometers away from a city. It was a private property as the perimeter fence (with high voltage, enough to stop anyone and alert the people inside the place). But it not only had a huge log cabin but also and adjacent cottage (Where my young Axel can bring some ladies) a few feet away from the main house and near the main road leading to the entrance. It was not that flashy, just a private place to spend some time with the family. _

_It wasn't until this man was sure people were inside that he didn't act. Xander didn't know what had happened to the people before them, but seeing as the group only consist on Faith, another slayer called Courtney, a young man called Arsen* and himself the man thought he could subdue them while threatening to slit Courtney's throat._

_He didn't count either with the fact this wasn't the first time they faced something like this. And of course, the girl he had in his arms was way stronger than him._

_After having the guy knocked out and tied up to a chair, Faith called the others while Xander and Arsen tried to look for more people. The strange thing? The guy, apparently, was the only one living there._

_That was of course, until they discovered this place had its own basement._

_Just then did they realize why this man needed them and the other people he had called to this place. As they opened the door carefully the smell of rotten flesh and blood filled their nostrils and made some of them sick. Then, they heard the sounds. Heavy and slur moans coming from downstairs alerted them of what they may find there._

_The guy woke just then and started acting like crazy begging for mercy, asking them not to hurt his family. But they soon found out the guy's family was dead and the man had been bringing innocent people to feed his dead family._

_They were horrified, but as soon as they found the dead (the really dead) corpses of the man's victims. The bodies of women, men and children lying there, rotting and forgotten, something inside them snapped. _

_Faith was especially vicious. She remembered the man was pretty proud of his son, a 17 year old boy who was the splitting image of his father. The man spoke of how great his boy was, how his boy was going to be a great politician or maybe a doctor in the near future._

_Making sure the man was watching Faith hit and kicked the zombie version of the man's son, just before putting a single bullet in his head. All of this while the others shoot and disposed of the rest of the zombies in the basement._

_Xander tried to calm Faith down while the man's scream could be heard inside the place. Desperate, asking for mercy, asking why they had killed his only son._

_It took time and dedication, but finally they tied up the place and clean it completely making it habitable for them._

Dawn had some tears in her eyes; Buffy was looking expressionless, not giving away whatever the story was making her feel. After a moment of really needed silence the blonde turned around and face her best friend.

For the last week, Buffy dedicated her time to just watch. She observed how life went on in the cottage in the middle of nowhere and she was conflicted and a little bit surprised at the lack of desperation and hopelessness she saw in the faces of Xander's and Faith's group.

It was a trademark expression in the many faces Buffy had encountered over the years. It was the result of what had happened and consumed the world. But this people, sure there was hardness, sorrow and tiredness; yet there was something in their eyes, some kind of gleam that made Buffy think.

They certainly looked and acted like fighters. It was as if they had never given up the way so many others did. The way she did.

And, as Buffy spent time with Dawn and Xander, she realized the boy she had met all those years ago had grown into a fine leader. Someone who, maybe, didn't know how much people was relying on.

It was nice for a little while to pretend nothing bad had happened to the world. To go back to the moment in which they would talk and joke, maybe talked about the latest in fashion or TV, a movie or simply an old adventure. When they were, in so many ways, innocent.

"That was…" Buffy trailed off thinking of a way to say what she thought. "It was horrible. I'm sorry you have to go through all of that."

Xander shrugged and waved a hand, "Nah, I – After living for seven years in the Hellmouth, being friends with the slayer and fighting alongside her, this kind of things…well, are worth it."

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but it was Buffy the one who voiced the question, "what do you mean?"

Xander tilted his head, his hand on his chin as he thought of a way to explain it to Buffy. "Well, let's just said that once you're a hero, always a hero. I've always been there fighting against the supernatural and all, so…when all of this started? I have to keep doing it. I couldn't not do it."

"So, what happened here was worth it because you were like making a difference or something?" asked Dawn in confusion.

"Well, if you said it like that it sounds bad." Replied Xander. "This explanation sound better in my head."

"What…what happened to this man?" asked Dawn. Xander smiled sadly shaking his head.

"He killed himself." Xander didn't give any more info about the topic. He didn't' say that technically the man asked to be shot, that they granted him his wish. It was something he was sure his best friend and Dawn weren't ready to hear.

Their chat was cut short as a knock at the door interrupted them. Andrew appeared behind it telling them dinner was ready and if they were joining the others or would prefer the privacy of the room. With a sideways glance, Buffy noticed as Xander stood eagerly to share dinner with the others, eager to evade whatever question Buffy may have ready for him. Letting out a tired sigh, Buffy followed them downstairs, hoping a little sharing with the others may help her forget the early conversation and the questions that went unanswered.

* * *

Buffy woke up with the sound of a storm and muffle whispers outside her room. She cuddled closer to the covers as she tried to go back to sleep. Of course that was before she heard the door of her room opened and the voices were more clear and familiar.

"So, you are just going inside? Are you sure?" It was a female voice and Buffy wasn't quite familiar with the owner. However the next one made Buffy shivered in anticipation.

"Yeah, pretty sure. I'm beat and if X is right, I have a long day tomorrow." Faith's voice was strained and tired. Buffy could tell the brunette was trying to enter the room but the other woman was preventing her from doing it.

"You know we can find a place to enjoy ourselves? Mm, the storm is going to make it impossible for the others to hear us out." A pause, then. "I know how you get after a fight."

Buffy tensed up, clenching her teeth as she tried to stay still and don't give away the fact she was awake. Her back was facing the door so it was impossible for her to know what Faith reaction was. `Probably go with _that_ woman' she though bitterly.

"We all know how slayers get after a fight, even if some of us deny it." Replied Faith and Buffy could swear the brunette turned to shoot her a glance. "But as tempting as the offer sounds I rather sleep."

There was another pause in which Buffy was smiling a little bit as she heard Faith's words. "Okay, I won't insist anymore…how about a goodnight kiss?"

Faith snickered, "you're unbelievable. A good night kiss with you always turns out to be a fucking mess."

"Well, I have to try, right?" There was a short silence before Buffy heard the unmistakable sounds of someone kissing. Sloppy sounds with a low moan.

"Good night, Faith."

The door closed and a few seconds later Buffy heard a frustrated `damn' being mumbled. There was movement around the room before she finally made Faith's shadow out under the dim light coming from the window. The brunette put her jacket off and tossed it to the side before throwing herself on the bed.

Buffy narrowed her eyes, enough for her to see and probably not being discovered while peeking. She saw Faith lifted her arm and put it above her face, a soft humming coming from the brunette, filling the silent room with the sound of an unfamiliar song. Faith moved her foot slowly, up and down, at the music she was humming. Buffy found the display kind of cute and relaxing, it was as if Faith thought she was alone and no one was looking at her. Of course the brunette didn't know Buffy was watching carefully her every move, smiling as she did so.

The moment was broken when Faith sat up and moved, facing Buffy who close her eyes tightly trying to keep her sleeping act. She heard the movements near her bed, as if the rouge slayer was looking for something. Then everything went silent, Buffy wait a second, two, three…finally she opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into her counterparts brown ones. Faith raised her eyebrows smirking widely at Buffy, the blonde merely gulped but tried to act as if she just woke up.

"Hey." Faith chuckled shaking her head.

"Were you gonna watch me all night or just until you were sure I was asleep?" Buffy opened her eyes and blinked innocently, putting on a surprise expression.

"I wasn't looking." Mumbled Buffy.

"Keep telling yourself that, Princess. If it makes you sleep better…" Faith stood up but instead of going back to the other bed she moved around to sit beside a still lying Buffy.

"Want a drink? Best thing we could get in the midst of the current hell." Buffy watched the badge on the bottle; everything was in a language she didn't understand, except from that little word `vodka' in bold letters above the main name of the drink.

"Vodka?" Faith nodded her head, Buffy moved slightly to sit beside the brunette, taking the bottle in her hand and drinking straight from it." Ugh, Yuk! How can you drink this?"

"Practice and desperation, Blondie." They shared a long silence drinking from time to time. "The only thing we haven't been able to find is cigarettes. And sake."

"Sake?" Faith merely smiled but didn't elaborate her answer, leaving Buffy confused and a little bit curious while looking at her.

As Buffy kept on watching Faith she noticed how tired the brunette was. She had huge bags under her eyes and her eyelids were almost closing as she took yet another sip from the bottle. Buffy didn't know how long had she been staring at Faith and how long had they been silent until the young slayer turned around and shoot Buffy a questioning glance.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh?" Faith's lips lift up, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"You've been looking at me for the past two minutes or so."

Buffy lowered her gaze shyly, tilting her head to try and evaded Faith's eyes. "Sorry, it's just…you…you look tired, I was wondering why."

"It's been a long week," Faith shrugged. Another silence followed in which Buffy wondered just how awkward the situation between them had become.

"Xander told me you know how we got this place."

The blond slayer nodded her head, sighing sadly as she recalled her early talk with her best friend. Faith from her part proceeded to take her boots off along with her pants, pretty slowly, contemplative even, unaware or not really acknowledging Buffy's stare.

"He told us. I'm sorry about that."

Faith moved back to lay beside Buffy who gasped in surprise when the brunette lied down, not paying attention to the blonde's reaction. "It wasn't the first time and I'm sure as hell it won't be the last one. World has gone to hell, guess people shows their real face in situation like this one."

"That…that's not true. Not completely." Mumbled Buffy softly but even then she sound unconvinced, not really believing her own words and knowing Faith was right.

The brunette closed her eyes, putting her arms under her head, "right. In the meantime why don't we go to sleep?"

"You…you…" Buffy looked over at Faith who looked pretty confortable under the covers. "You're not gonna sleep here, are you?"

Faith lifted an eyebrow nodding, "Of course i am."

Buffy felt something inside of her wiggled and sent tingles to parts of her body that shouldn't be tingling "Uh, eh…but – but there is another bed there?" she said and hate the fact her voice sound strained with just the right amount of stutter.

Faith turned to look at the other bed, then at Buffy then back at the bed and finally glance over at Buffy with a sly smile on her face. "Yeah, I know. But, technically, this is my bed." Buffy opened her mouth to say something before Faith put an arm above her eyes bringing the covers closer to her body. "Besides, this is the only bed with enough covers to warm me up."

Buffy was still sitting looking down at the brunette who was falling asleep on her bed, under her covers, way to close for Buffy to feel comfortable.

"Oh, I…I see." Was all she managed to say as she inspected the bed and the companion who was far enough to not touch Buffy, but close enough that the blonde could feel her pretty well.

Faith chuckled, this time she opened her eyes and glanced at Buffy, "However, if you want I can move…"

"No! No, I mean…this was your bed and…" Buffy lied down tensely looking at the ceiling aware of Faith's eyes on her. "…and, you're right, this – this bed is warmer."

Faith narrowed her eyes as she saw a light blush coloring Buffy's cheeks, but there was something else. A nervousness and uneasiness she wasn't used to see on Buffy when they were close. It usually was more an indifferent, cold and pretty violent reaction. But this Buffy…Faith closed her eyes again and went back to her early position, her arm above her eyes and the covers up to her neck.

"Night, B."

After a moment of silence the brunette could make out the soft whisper coming from Buffy. "Good night, Faith."

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes very slowly, she felt well rested and warm. She blinked a few times wondering why had she woken up until she felt a sound coming from the door. Pretty slowly and cautiously as to not wake the person beside her and not alert the intruder, she sat up and moved to the side, ready to stand up and fight.

"Did I wake you?" Buffy's head turned around to see Xander near the table putting two different bags in it.

"No, well, yes but I just …I've become a light sleeper." Xander nodded his head in understanding; his eyes went to the empty bed back to where Buffy and Faith were sleeping. He raised a questioning look, his mouth forming a silly grin as he thought of the implications.

Buffy couldn't help the warm in her cheeks and the familiar eye rolling. "It's not what you think."

"How can you be so sure?" said Xander his eyes glistening as he watched Buffy. "Maybe I'm just thinking …"

"Don't" But even as she said it Buffy felt a smile of her own forming "Anyway, what are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's four a.m." Buffy's eyes opened wide in surprise as she turned her head to look the darkness coming from the outside.

"Four o'clock? Why are you here?" Xander signaled the two bags moving towards the door.

"I brought you clothes so you can be ready in no time."

Buffy blinked confused, "ready? Ready to what?"

"To go to the city." The blonde jumped lightly as she heard Faith's husky voice, still filled with sleep.

Buffy frowned immediately as her mind thought over the implications of going to a city. She saw as Faith sat up and yawned, stretching out and moving to stand up.

"The city? Why…why would you go to the city?"

"Mm, right, I'm going to finish some things downstairs. We'll wait for you." Xander left before Buffy could say anything leaving both girls to discuss their trip to the city.

Faith looked over at Buffy before standing up and moving to one of the bags Xander had left. It was filled with some clean clothes, underwear and boots. Perfect for the weather but also for easy movements if they had to fight. Which, giving the circumstances, was a possibility.

"Faith? Why does Xander think you are going to the city?"

"We. You coming too." Buffy's frown deepened and she was now looking at Faith with a death glare.

"Excuse me? When did I agree to go to the city?"

"When I save your ass and brought you here?" both girls looked at each other. Anger was obvious in both their eyes but there was also another emotion Faith had never seen Buffy wear, something that stopped any snarky or witty remark she may had.

"Saving my life doesn't give you the right to…to…to take me to the city!" Buffy was agitated and was trying to hide it. The mere thought of a city brought back unpleasant memories and fears she wasn't comfortable with. Most of all, she wished to forget and as long as it wasn't deathly necessary she always evaded cities.

"No, but I thought you would like to come." Said Faith putting off her shirt and leaving expose to Buffy's prying eyes. The brunette was struggling with another clean shirt so she wasn't paying attention to the hungry stare Buffy was giving her at the moment.

"Look, there are things you need to see to understand." The brunette put on the shirt before moving to change her underwear and put some pants on. "You guys arrived so; we need more supplies and …well, it's really necessary for you to come."

Faith lifted her face and she found herself in front of a flustered Buffy. The blond had a strange expression on her face, her eyes were darker than usual and she was definitely…strange. "You okay there, B?"

Buffy shook her head and looked to the side, "yeah, I just…I don't think…I don't know how …why would you put these people in danger?"

"Excuse me?" Buffy noticed the dangerous tone in Faith's voice, the way he narrowed her eyes and they were gleaming at her.

"I just…the city is usually filled with zombies! They are everywhere." Buffy bit her lower lip before turning her eyes to Faith's. "I just can't imagine why you want them to risk their lives foolishly."

"I'm not risking their lives." Said Faith straightening her vest. Moving to put the boots on. She was scowling and knew she must look really pissed off.

"Look, I…I know that we need supplies and that's good. You're…you're thinking ahead." By now Buffy had realized every word leaving her mouth was only serving to fuel Faith's bad mood. But she had to try, right? She had to convince the brunette going to the city was a bad idea.

"I mean, you…you're reacting the best way you know and that's good. You seem to be doing a good job so far. I just think. City? Not a smart idea. Maybe a small town or…or something not so…city-like." Buffy chuckled nervously totally losing any coherent thought or whatever thing she could say that may not sound as if she doubt Faith was doing a good job. "You…you're doing a good job as…as a leader, really you don't have to prove yourself anymore or…or try to act all bad ass and such…just…we should stay here for a while not…going out slaying cuz well, there's nothing to slay and you…I'm here and such I…I don't think we should go to the city."

_God, she sound like Willow and Faith isn't looking happy._

There was a long silence in which Faith finished putting her boots on. Buffy watched as Faith stood up, the brunettes body was tensed up and moving in a familiar way. Ready to strike. Then, Faith turned to her and her brown eyes were burning with anger, hurt and disappointment, emotions that brought a shock gasp from Buffy.

"The thing is B, you don't get to decide." She said and Faith's voice was cold and impersonal. She gave Buffy a once over before moving past her.

"Whether you like it or not, we're going to the city." Buffy shivered, not knowing if it was in fear or due to the coldness of Faith's voice. "There are some clothes for you over there if you wanna come with us."

Buffy knew they were standing back to back and the blonde didn't dare to turn around and see Faith looking at her with those eyes filled with such anger and disappointment. She was already feeling a heavy lump in her throat and her eyes were kind of blurry.

"It's your decision after all." There was a hurtful mocking tone in there before the younger slayer decided to keep going. "I thought after three years living literally in a hell, things between us…" Faith cut off herself before letting out a bitter chuckled.

"Guess not." There was a long silence in which neither woman turned or said anything. Then Faith continued, "Of course, you have to wear in mind, Buffy." The blonde winced painfully at the full name usage coming from Faith. The brunette only used it when she was beyond angered at her. "That fucking perfect world you had drawn for yourself and your group is starting to crumble and you won't be able to hide in it for too long."

"What…what do you mean?" Buffy's voice was but a whisper, she felt as Faith seemed to take a step towards her only to hesitate and go back to the door.

"I mean you're a fucking coward." Buffy clenched her fists and jaw as she turned violently towards Faith. But the brunette was already leaving the room. "We leave in five minutes if you decided you're not."

* * *

Buffy had on some military gear; she was still trying to adjust the vest and the belt when she left the cabin walking down the road only to find Satsu waiting for her. The Asian girl smiled at her in greeting, checking her out before nodding in approval.

"I knew you come." Said the girl walking alongside Buffy and guiding the blond towards a small cottage down the road. Buffy's confused frown made the girl elaborate her comment. "Faith seemed pretty angry, said you probably wouldn't come with us."

Buffy lowered her face and tried to calm herself, not wanting the tears appearing once again in her face. "Yeah, I…I didn't…don't want to come."

"Why?" It was a simple question but with such a long answer. There were many reasons. The city was dangerous, zombies were numerous in there, maybe humans with not such good intentions and probably weapons. A lot of things could go wrong. That without counting the memories of past experiences.

"Just…too many risks." Was all Buffy provided as an explanation. Satsu glanced at her with critical eye, titling her head the girl decided not to comment.

"We've done this before." Was all Satsu said as she noticed the Scythe for the first time, hanging from a strap behind Buffy's vest. "It's gonna be okay."

Buffy offered the girl a small smile the girl returned with enthusiasm. Satsu's love for the blonde was far from forgotten and seeing her again had awoken those old feelings. However, Satsu noticed their intensity wasn't the same, and maybe what she felt was the echo of her first love. A feeling you could never forget or even changed, it didn't matter the distance or the time, but it was just that, a memory. Or so she hoped, there was enough drama in their lives as it was without her adding some of her own.

"Where are we going?" Asked Buffy as they near the small cottage hidden between the trees.

"This is the cottage from where we try to watch the house and it surroundings." Commented Satsu. "And you need to meet the rest of the team."

Buffy had to admit when Satsu said `team' her mind wandered immediately to a group of trained slayers, both known and unknown but what meet her was a pretty…common team.

There was Faith of course; beside her was Rona and some other girls Buffy knew were part of the former Tokyo squad. There were two other girls Buffy didn't know but that giving the vibes coming from them she knew were slayers. There was also Rebecca who was looking over at some kind of gun. Talking to Faith was another woman, one of Asian descent, with a sleek figure, black hair and charming smile. The woman was really beautiful and charming; her eyes were gleaming and had Faith's trap in them

Buffy's expression darkened as she saw the scene, her ear catching the voice she recognized as the woman who had kissed Faith the night before. Before she could continue with her brooding thoughts a voice with a strong accent interrupted her.

"Well, hello there, name is Toledo..." The blonde turned to see a charismatic man smiling down at her. He was just as tall as Xander, tanned skin and dark eyes, with short, light brown hair. He was well-built, with dark clothing on him and two gun holsters at each side of his hips.

There was also a young man with red hair and light eyes; he was somewhat skinny with hard features that made of him look older than he really was. Contrary to the other man, this boy was looking at Buffy with suspicion and annoyance.

The woman speaking with Faith turned around; her eyes were gleaming with amusement as she eyed the blond up and down. Raising an eyebrow and giving an implicit look at Faith she started speaking.

"Blonde, kind of small, looks more like a spoiled princess than the deadly fighter she really is…" she had perfect English, accompanied by a soft yet firm voice. Her eyes never left Buffy's as she said those things. "Kind of hot but way too bossy. You must be the infamous Buffy Summers, right?"

Buffy tensed up narrowing her eyes at the woman, not really appreciating her words. "Excuse me?" Buffy's own tone was edgy and annoyed this only made the woman's smile grow.

"Sorry, it's just; Faith has told me all about you." The woman moved forward ignoring the death glare coming from Buffy. "I'm Ada Wong, a pleasure to meet you."

Neither woman stretched out their hands; they merely looked at each other daring the other to do something. To say anything. Faith and Xander looked at each other while Satsu seemed torn between being amused and slightly annoyed. Mainly because she knew, it was hard not too noticed, why there seemed to be a tension between Buffy and Ada. If only Buff knew the entire true…

Buffy's eyes moved from Ada to Faith, she could felt her lower lip moving to form a pout, "you said all of that about me?" Faith glanced over at Buffy and, despite still being angry at the girl; she smiled sheepishly while pointing at Xander.

"Well, Xan-man helped."

"Hey!" Buff turned to see Xander a little flustered shaking his heads in denial while Satsu smirked amused at the display.

"Well, I have to agree with Ada here. It's good to finally meet the Slayer of the legends" Said Toledo winking at Buffy while stretching his hand.

Buffy smiled hesitant but took Toledo's hand in hers, "damn, girl, you have a really good hold there." He chuckled slightly.

"I'm Arsen." Said the red-head looking at Buffy up and down with a critical gazed before turning to Faith. "Can we go now? We're wasting time."

"Sen is right, let's go."

The others started picking up some weapons and bags while Buffy moved towards Xander who was speaking with Faith and the woman, Ada. Xander turned towards Buffy and the man winced as he saw the look in her eyes.

"We need to talk." She said in a familiar way, Xander just nodded his head and moved closer to her putting her apart from the group.

"I know but…trust me; this is going to be the best way to explain." Buffy shoot him a glare showing her displeasure.

"I don't see how."

"But you will" Interrupted Faith behind them. The brunette eyed Buffy up and down before offering her a tiny smile. A small offering of truce but not total forgiveness. Buffy knew she had hurt Faith's feelings and she just needed to give the other girl time. "Glad you decided to come."

Buffy turned to Xander then to Faith, her eyes glanced briefly towards Ada who was looking at them indifferently. "I don't know what to feel, I guess we'll see.

"Right, then, my lovely ladies, take care." Xander offered them a goofy smiled. Both slayers smiled back before turning around and walking out the cottage.

Once outside Buffy saw the group was more than ready and all of them were armed in a way or another. She turned around to see Faith handing her a gun.

"No, I don't…" Buffy trailed off completely as she felt Faith's hand in hers, holding her softly as she passed the weapon to Buffy's hands. The blonde slayer felt warm, butterflies in her stomach and the painful tug at her chest as the slayer bond between her and Faith intensify, making her feel warm and giddy all over. "Thanks."

Faith didn't say anything, merely winked at her and moved forward, leading the march.

* * *

It was just as natural as breathing or eating.

It felt as if the rest of the world wasn't there and the only thing that matter was the smooth flow of movements and the strength in which fists and legs met the body of an opponent. It didn't matter how many times they tried to evade it, how many times they tried to deny it or even pretend it wasn't there. The primal need of fighting was there.

It would always be there.

But the instinct to fight against that something endangering innocent lives wasn't adapted to fight with a fire gun on your hand. Maybe that's why it had been so hard for them at the very beginning to shoot and kill. Or re-kill.

Guns sometimes were more of a nuisance than a help.

Faith turned around preparing a roundhouse kick to the head of the nearest undead victim. The disgusting crack of a bone told her the creature wouldn't stand up anymore. She continued fighting with the next one, because that was the problem, right? One fell but another two appeared to replace it. They never end.

But as Faith fought with the ability invested in her. She made sure every punch and kick was delivered with the unbidden violence and passion that had always characterized her during a fight. It didn't matter how much she changed, this was the moment in which she could just let go and go for the kill.

With every movement she felt the cold, hard surface of flesh and bone collided with her fists. She could feel the bones breaking under her pressure and the heads snapping as she turned them around. Evading another zombie throwing himself at her, punching him hard on the stomach only to deliver a kick to the head. Moving forward to the last five ahead of her, tired of just meeting them half way, moving her hands behind her and putting out her two Beretta M9 and shooting with a deathly precision. One after the other they fell and the thunderous sound of the fire gun being shoot five times filled the silence of the morning.

Faith stood up in front of the last one, a young woman with her surgeon uniform still on. The smell of gunpowder filling her nostrils, mixing itself with the smell of dead.

"I think these are the last ones." She heard Satsu speaking behind her, sheathing the katana she usually carried with her. "The city is down that road and according to Ada and Toledo the road is empty but we should get on the move now if we want to make it before nightfall. It seems the place it's filled with them."

There was a moment of silence in which the brunette couldn't keep her eyes away from the young doctor. She could sense the other slayer fidgeting uncomfortable and nervously, she could sense the other slayers she had taken with her down the road and what was more, she could feel the other zombies. They were down the road, in the city. And they weren't alone. Vampires seemed to be crowding the place as well.

"Are you sure it was wise to bring her here?" Faith didn't need to ask who Satsu was referring to. Ever since they left the house Buffy was acting strange. It wasn't the same slayer they had once met; this new Buffy looked like a scaredy cat. Jumpy and incapable of face the threat ahead.

Of course, the blonde had hidden it well from the others, the ones who hadn't met the legendary Chosen One before. But Faith, well for her it was pretty obvious Buffy wasn't really into the fight. And, in the long way, it could represent a danger for them all.

"Faith?" Satsu sounded frustrate her hand was moving nervously as she tried to read the brunettes expression.

"I know." Faith cut Satsu turning around and smirking at the Asian girl. "Let's motor, yeah? Zombies to kill and food to collect."

She didn't wait for an answer when she was running down the hill, Satsu wanted to be indignant, maybe a little annoyed. But all she could feel was amusement, and if she was really honest with herself, fear.

Things had escalated to a point in which they didn't know how much they could still hold. And now, with the appearance of Buffy it seemed like their plans were about to get on a hold.

"Hey! You coming or what, Hime!" Satsu felt her right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Someday, yes, someday she would kick Faith's ass for calling her that.

* * *

Rona and Buffy were the only new slayers in the group, the rest had already worked with Faith in the past and it was obvious they had some kind plan. Faith eyed Satsu giving her a slight nod of the head. The girl frowned for a moment before nodding back. She understood clearly what her mission was and she didn't like it one bit.

Buffy was looking down at the city, her slayer senses were on overdrive at all the activity she could surely feel coming from the city. It made her shiver and take a step back. This would be the first time she put a foot inside a city ever since…since they had been tricked and almost killed.

When Faith had woken her up early in the morning she thought the brunette was kidding. It was all a simple misunderstanding or really bad joke. But Faith wasn't kidding. And Buffy hated the cold, overwhelming feeling of fear spreading through her body, numbing her other senses.

The blonde slayer looked sideways at Faith who was whispering to the tall man beside her. Toledo. Buffy still found it funny how he had shaken hands with her telling her what an honor it was to finally met her. She didn't receive the same warm greeting for the woman though. Buffy knew it was the same female voice she heard the night before and apparently the woman wasn't happy at all with the blonde sleeping in the same room as Faith. It was satisfactory, and in other circumstances Buffy would be smiling smugly and maybe doing a victory dance in her head.

"We – I mean, we're really going in?"

Faith nodded her head, pointing at the buildings near the main road. There was snow everywhere, but it didn't seem to stop the undead from venturing out of whatever shelter they were in. With time the few survivors learnt cold didn't deter this creatures from moving and attacking, it merely slow them down making them look clumsy and numb.

"There seems to be a small group of those things out there, the warehouse to the right is empty while the store down the street seems to have everything we need."

Rona was looking down the street; beside her three more slayers were frowning, their eyes roaming the street and the buildings they could see from their spot. Ada, noticed this and she tilted her head trying to see what apparently the slayers could see.

"What is it?" she finally asked. She turned her eyes to Faith who merely shrugged.

"These warehouses ain't empty, and the store down the street has some other inhabitants." She put out a riflescope with a laser rangefinder combo they had stolen on their last incursion into a military base.

"You guys may not notice but, this city is infested with vamps."

"Yeah, you can totally feel the vibe coming from them." Said another slayer. Ada and Toledo looked at each other.

"You sure aren't the zombies? I mean, you usually feel them." Commented the man.

Satsu shook her head, "no, they feel different. The thing about these zombies is that…well, there is just a disturbance. Like an annoying beep in the back our heads." The girl turned to look at her fellow slayers who were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Vamps and demons feel more like a buzzing." Said Faith. "It's a cold, chilling tingling inside your body."

Ada lifted an eyebrow, her face expressionless as she thought of this bit of info about slayers. They were still a mystery to her and, if there was something Ada like, were mysteries. Besides, this kind of info? It may be useful later on.

"So, you guys feel vamps inside?"

"Yeah," Faith put the riflescope away and fixed her weapons with a determined look on her face. "Either way, we need to get inside the city and gather some supplies. We already did the hard part of the job, now we have to think about the new guests and how we're going to feed them."

"We can't." The group turned completely to the source of the voice.

Buffy was standing up; her body was tensed leaning subtly forward. Legs slightly spread while she had crossed her arms. A pose of complete authority, ready to strike and react to whatever reaction she was going to get.

"No, I think we can. I mean, this isn't going to be easy, but with Faith and…"

"No, you don't understand. If these buildings have vampires and on top of that there are zombies in there," Buffy motioned with her head to the city, her eyes focus solely on Faith. "We don't have a chance of getting any supplies or surviving."

"You don't know that." Replied Courtney, she just like the rest of the group was frowning, not liking the tone Buffy was taking with them.

"Oh, I know." Said Buffy with conviction. "And I can't believe I let you drag me here." The last commented was direct to Faith, the brunette scoffed moving forward.

"I didn't drag you her, B. You came on your own." The mood was escalating to dangerous levels. It was obvious there was some tension between the two eldest slayers.

"No, you make me think that maybe this excursion wasn't such a good idea. And I was right." Buffy looked around her before glancing back at Faith. "Look around you, Faith! This isn't a game, people's lives are in danger and you decide to play leader or something just because you think you can!"

Satsu and Courtney shoot each other worried glances while Toledo and Arsen positioned themselves behind Faith. Buffy looked at the group and disbelief was attached to her expression.

"A game? you think I'm playing a game?" there was a dangerous undertone in Faith's voice. Her eyes were void of any emotion as she glared at Buffy.

"I think we should go. This is way too dangerous…"

"I think you got this whole thing wrong, Blondie." Said Faith stepping forward. "You're not in charge."

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she too stepped forward. "So, that's it? You're in charge, finally there are some people crazy enough, or maybe naïve enough to follow _you_ and you decided to risk their lives?"

It was as if Buffy had punched her in the stomach. It left Faith hurt and angered.

"I don't think that's fair, Buffy." It was Satsu the one who spoke first, stepping forward and putting herself between both slayers.

"Fair? So you will go inside a city plague with zombies and vampires just because she says so?" Buffy knew she was acting like crazy, that she was pushing all the wrong buttons but that sense of fear wouldn't leave her alone.

The blonde looked at each one of them, all looking back at her but decided to go there. To face the horrors waiting for them. But she also saw something else, some kind of …loyalty and decisiveness it was disconcerting.

When she finally turned her eyes to Faith the brunette was no longer looking at her. She was looking down the city, her hands closed and her body trembling in what Buffy could only guess was anger.

"We don't have time. Let's go." And just like that Faith moved forward, Ada, Toledo and Courtney following closed behind her.

"Why? Why would you want to go there?" asked Buffy, Satsu moved forward touching Buffy's arm lightly.

"Because someone has to, Buffy." The Asian girl offered Buffy a tentative smile. "I know it's hard…but we have to. That's our calling, remember?"

Buffy returned the smile hesitantly, shrugging. "I guess…I – I hurt her feelings, didn't I?"

Satsu nodded her head, "yes, you did." The girl turned to see Faith's group disposing of the closest undead they crossed paths with. She finally turned to Buffy with a serious look. "Later you'll apologize with her. For now all you have to remember is these vamps? Are like nothing you have fought before. Kill them right away."

Buffy looked really offended and she shot Satsu a glare that make the girl took a step backwards. "I'm still a slayer, Satsu. I remember how to do this."

"Right, sorry. I just want you to be prepared." Satsu turned; walking down the road following the other road parallel to the one Faith had taken. With one last glimpse of doubt Buffy took a deep breath and went to follow Satsu, her slayer senses going overdrive, overwhelming her with a sense of dread.

* * *

They didn't need a confrontation.

Their goal was to obtain the supplies and get the hell out of there. They were risking a lot to just being there. Vampires, even in their infected state, could still sense the slayers and it wouldn't bode well for them if they decided to follow.

So, as stealthy as they could they entered the city through the alleys of the closest building in the city. It was a small one, apparently a small bar with the doors completely closed and some blood prints adorning the side door. Faith moved forward snapping the first neck that crossed their path, lowering herself as she moved the body and dropped on the floor. She let her eyes rest on her hands for a moment and a shivered went through her body as memories of something similar flashed in her mind. An alley. A body. Blood in her hands.

_Am really just risking them in vain? More blood in my hands…B's blood…fuck._

"Faith?" The female voice behind her broke her reverie, taking some snow in her hands she cleaned out the blood before moving on. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Buffy and Satsu moving on the other side pointing their arrows to the closest zombies giving Faith and the others the perfect opportunity to move to the store they had their eyes on.

It wasn't a big place, but then again, nothing outside the city seemed to be big. The place had some broken windows and blood strains on the glass. Moving forward she saw with certain dread a body half covered in snow. It was a middle-age man, his skull was totally open and he didn't have part of his right arm. The body appeared to be half eaten even after he had already been killed. There was coagulate blood all around it and the smell was making them sick.

"Oh, God." Faith lifted her face and she saw the utter terror in Buffy's face. Even in her anger she couldn't help but felt the familiar tug in her chest. The need to wrap her arms around the blonde and protect her.

And as things were going, she would have to do just that. Buffy was looking so defenseless and so not herself. What could possibly happen to her to make her so weak and scare?

Faith gave Buffy a tender, reassuring stare before nodding her head and signaling the group to enter the store.

Out of instinct Buffy and Faith moved forward, the first one grabbing hard the hilt from the Scythe, the second one putting her one of her two Berettas out. They entered the store as one, and for the first time ever, it was with Faith leading the team.

A wave of nausea hit Faith as the smell of blood and rotten flesh and food hit her full forced. The place was apparently deserted; it was a strange place to look for supplies. Buffy noticed there was some canned food here and there with some bottles inside a fridge that didn't even work.

Faith moved through the three aisles the store had pointing her gun carefully; once she was sure there was no one in there she waved at the group and one by one they entered the place.

Satsu stood in the middle of the store, she let her eyes wandered around before looking straight ahead to Faith who shrugged and nod in approval. "Okay, people, you know the drill, keep it tight and make me proud!"

Faith rolled her eyes, "how long have you been waiting to say that?"

"Long enough" Both girls smiled at each other as the others seemed to be moving around picking different things.

Buffy was jumpy, the feeling of dread still present nagging her as she tried to look for anything dangerous. For any sign this was going to end badly.

The blonde slayer walked towards Faith who was standing in front of a door.

"You speak German?" asked Faith to Satsu who just shook her head, "Yeah, me neither. I can speak a little Spanish though."

"And you mentioned it because…" Faith shrugged before smiling wickedly at Satsu.

"Just thought it would be cool for you to know. Not only do I speak good English, bad English but also Spanish."

"Probably bad Spanish as well." Both, Faith and Satsu turned to Buffy who was smiling weakly. An offering of peace direct to Faith.

"Probably." Was all Faith said, however her eyes were gleaming in amusement and it was the only sign she offered Buffy.

Satus's lips lift upwards while she watched Faith open the door and entered the room. The older slayer put a light flash out of her pocket and pointed it inside, letting it light the darkest corners of the room. It was some kind of basement. And from where she stood it seem to be empty, but maybe some of the can food could be store down there. Maybe some beer. They did have some luck finding beer back in Berlin. Nodding towards Satsu, Faith went down the stairs. The other two following her close behind.

It happened too fast for either of them to react on time.

There were the tingles signaling some kind of danger. The strength in which Faith was pushed took the brunette's breath away. She was aware of the other people in the room fighting their own opponents.

Faith lifted her head in time to see her attacker. A big, dark vampire, his flesh was between white and green, his eyes completely white with flashes of yellow in them, dried blood and meat around his mouth and teeth.

The vamp in front of her was infected. With cold resolve Faith evade the next attacked by kicking the vamp straight to his crotch. There was a howl of pain coming from it and Faith let her elbow fall with slayer strength to his neck. She swirled around putting a stake out of the pouch and was ready to kill it when her eyes noticed the fight beside her.

Buffy was obviously losing as she had been thrown to the nearest wall, almost breaking it, rumbles falling on her. The vampire she was fighting was vicious, also infected and hungry. A deathly combination with this kind of vampires. Not bothering to finish her own, Faith moved forward kicking Buffy's attacker in the head.

"What – what the hell is that?" Buffy was looking wide eyed as the vampire launched himself once again. Faith didn't have time to answer as the evade its hands and punched it in the face.

Buffy stood up, trembling as she watched Faith and the vampire. Faith from her part saw another shadow moving out of the corner of her eye, directing itself towards Buffy.

It took a moment but Buffy found herself threw back to the wall and Faith ended up at the other side of the room with the first vamp above her.

"Fuck!"

The brunette could evade the second attack from the demon and the hit had sent her away from a pretty shocked Buffy. She felt a jolt of pain on her back as she collided against the wall. Shaking of the dizziness she kicked the demon on the legs, making him falter but not stopping him. Faith was counting on her speed and the fact the demon seemed to be in a bad shaped. Through a combo of punches, she felt the demon falter. Jumping up she delivered a high kick only to be corner but another creature from the side.

Faith hear and felt something breaking, she bit her lip hard preventing herself from screaming out in pain. Once again she collided against something and felt it rumbled over her. The creature was struggling against her and, before he had the chance to do something to her, it disappeared in a cloud of dust.

There she was.

The Buffy Faith knew and lo…like. The one who had kicked her ass back when she worked for the Mayor, the one who fought a hell god, the one who was back from the dead and changed the world.

Her hazel eyes were shinning and her face was tensed with resolved and rage. The Scythe firmly in her hands and her breathing was hard and labored matching the one coming from Faith. Both women were looking at each other intently ignoring the sound coming from the others.

It wasn't until both of them noticed the shining blade of Satsu's katana against Faith's neck they broke away from their stares.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked but Faith didn't need to. She knew just exactly what Satsu was doing. She turned to look at the Asian slayer and knew without a doubt what was happening. Buffy however was confused, angry and ready to punch the younger slayer if necessary.

Faith felt the height of some boxes and pieces of wood on her arms and abdomen. She looked up to see Satsu watching her with an unreadable expression and the others watching from up above. It seemed as if she just broke the wooden stairs, she was about to make some witty comment when Satsu, this time sorrow in her eyes, pointed her katana at her.

"Faith, you're bleeding." The brunette laid there before she tried to move and sit up. Satsu kept the edge of her sword firmly planted on Faith's neck while the rogue slayer whimpered in pain.

Buffy looked shocked and worried as she turned to examine Faith herself. But, just as she was moving closer Satsu intercepted her pressing the edge of her blade on Faith's neck.

"Satsu what the hell are you doing? Lower that damn thing!"

But neither Faith nor Satsu were listening Buffy's words, they were looking at each other in silent understanding. Both slayers looked over at the hand, the wrist to be more exact. It was bleeding profusely and the brunette sat stunned for a moment.

"Please, just…just tell me:" started Satsu with her most serious voice. "Did he bite you?"


End file.
